Endless Waterfall
by Sassy Kames
Summary: Based off of 9/11. RIP to everyone we lost in that horrible tragedy.


Today is 9/11 and we all know what that means. My heart and prayers are going out to everybody who was injured, killed or had friends and family in that horrible, terrifying tragedy. :'(

Yesterday, me and a couple of friends were hanging out and talking about 9/11. A few of them had friends who worked at the World Trade Center but they died. This one shot I got from one of my friend's story. She told me that her family's friend who worked at the Center was a woman and she was in a relationship with another woman. They were expecting a child and were going to have their first ultrasound that day. Well, the woman, not the pregnant one, was killed. Which made me heart broken.

And to make me even more heart broken, I wrote this. Also, somebody told me that the first plane hit the North tower at 8:46 a.m. Not sure if that's right but I used it. It burned for 102 minutes. The second plane hit the second tower at 9:03 a.m. Again, not sure it that was right but I used it anyway. Supposedly that burned for 56 minutes.

If all that's wrong, sorry. I'm not some expert on a depressing tragedy. I don't really want to be anyways.

* * *

**Endless Waterfall**

It was a cold quiet night in a small cozy neighborhood around Lower Manhattan, New York. Rows of small and medium houses lined on each street on a dark block. Each house was dark except for one which was a little house on the end of the street. It was your basic two story house; white and nazy blue on the outside with a white door. A small lawn that was cut nicely with a small blue and yellow plastic toddler trycle occupying it.

Inside the house was nice and clean and smelled of vanilla and mint. Just the right amount of furniture in each well-done painted room. Up the stairs and straight down the hall to the door on the left was a room that had a wooden rocking chair, a toy rocking horse, a small book case with baby books, a colorful rug on the hard wood floor, another book case but instead of books, there were four colored plastic containers filled with toys.

And shoved against a baby blue wall was a white crib with little Angel Knight Diamond sleeping soundly in it. A small white blanket was covering his body's lower half while the upper half and his head were out. The baby's head was turned to the side so his right chubby cheek was smooshed against the big fluffy pillow he had. A line of drool dribbled out his parted toothless mouth and pooled on the white pillow in a small wet puddle. His slightly bald head with dark brown hair was a little bit wet from his sweating. His body was like its own heater but he was too deep in sleep to cry about it.

Directly across from Angel's room was another room, the door to it slightly ajar. If the baby was awake, he'd be able to hear his father's crying. Even though the man's crying was soft, his baby had an ear of a bunny rabbit. He could hear things that were quite aways away from him. But since Angel was very much asleep, Kendall Knight didn't mind letting out a waterfall of tears and quiet sobs.

The young man was in his bedroom on his huge king size bed that was meant for one other person but they were gone. Which was exactly why Kendall was crying his heart out into the soft plushed pillows scattered against the huge head board and snuggled deep under the thick soft blankets and sheets on the side his lover used to sleep on.

Curled on his side into a tight ball, Kendall had both his hands curled tightly into his chest, a small picture gently bunched in his fist. The photo was of him and his boyfriend, James Diamond. They were outside at a park against a huge oak tree. Their friends Logan and Carlos took the picture which was Kendall being caressed by James, the older man's arms wrapped tightly but gently around his smaller form. While James was holding Kendall, he was looking at the camera while Kendall was sweetly pecking his neck.

The photo was taken a few months before their doctor told them the wonderful news. The wonderful news that Kendall was pregnant. Of course there were several hundred pictures of them after they found out Kendall was pregnant, but Kendall absolutely loved this photo of them.

His big emerald eyes that were red and full of fat salty tears trained on the picture before letting the tears that had filled up spill over. It's been a year. A year since that horrible tragic day. A year since he lost his one and only ever true love. A year since those airplanes took James Diamond away from him, only leaving behind his child that was still in Kendall's stomach.

A year and yet, the tears still come. They always come. September 11, 2001 was the worst day ever though. Kendall had been crying, screaming, sobbing and in denial for _weeks_. Every year on this horrible day the blonde remembers clearly.

_Flashback_

_September 11, 2001_

_Time: 7:49 a.m_

_"Baby, your tie is crooked." a bubbly 23, almost 24, year old Kendall Knight mused at his boyfriend, soon to be husband if they ever got their wedding together, James Diamond._

_James huffed and sat down his briefcase before moving to attack his blasted tie. But Kendall had already beaten him to it, small but fast fingers gently untied the whole thing before redoing it into a perfect tied tie. James smiled brightly at Kendall before drawing him into a quick but sweet kiss._

_"Thanks, Beautiful." he beamed and Kendall blushed with a small dimpled smile._

_"Uh huh. You're going to be late, Mr. Diamond if you don't hop to it. I know Gustavo didn't give you a raise to be late." the blonde teased and James shrugged with a grin._

_"Yeah yeah." James bent down to pick up his briefcase while Kendall stared at him._

_"What do you do anyways? I feel like as your boyfriend and almost husband, I should know what you do in that huge building whatever it's called." the blonde found himself being pulled into a strong warm familiar body and melted into the hard chest. James was laughing as he held the smaller male to his body by his small waist._

_"You're adorable but a little gullible it seems." James teased and Kendall pouted. James leaned down and kissed the pout away gently before pulling back and say, "The World Trade Center, Doll. I've been working there for almost a year! You should know the name of it by now. Seriously."_

_Kendall shrugged, face tinted pink because yeah... he really should know the name of that building. Not only was it well-known but his boyfriend, soon to be husband, if they ever got married without their busy schedules being in the way, worked there._

_"Okay, I need to go now baby, but I'll be back in time for dinner. Maybe before if I can't stay away from you too long." James winked before kissing the blushing blonde's cheek. Opening the front door, James began to walk out before Kendall reached out and grabbed his arm. Turning back to face his boyfriend, James smiled. "Looks like you can't stay away either."_

_The blonde rolled his eyes before pulling James into the house. "I can't believe I almost forgot this but Doctor Weinwright called and said we could set up a date to do an ultrasound now!" Kendall grinned before resting a warm hand on his stomach which was covered up by his green shirt._

_Kendall was a little past 6 weeks pregnant with James' child and was estatic. They both were. James' hazel eyes widened before a huge grin spread over his face._

_"Oh my god, really?" he laughed before hugging his blonde close. "That's so exciting!" Kendall laughed and hugged James back._

_"I know! So when you get back-"_

_"I'll drive us straight to Kelly's office." the brunette cheered and Kendall laughed._

_"Babe, we have to make an appointment. Then you can do the driving us to Kelly's office. Promise. But now, you really do need to go." Kendall ushered James out their front door and stepped outside with him._

_"I'm like, so happy right now," James hugged Kendall to his side as the two of them walked down the steps to his car which was residing at the side of the road. "So happy in fact that Gustavo can yell at me all he wants for being late." Kendall laughed. "I'm serious! Like, today, nothing can bring me down. That's what I feel like right now. God, I love you so much." James pulled his boyfriend into another huge hug and Kendall sighed into the older male's neck in content._

_"I love you too, Jamie." _

_They stood there embracing each other for a few more minutes before James pulled away with a smile. "See you tonight?"_

_"Of course." Kendall smiled and walked James to the driver's side. Just as James was about to get in, the blonde pouted. "What, no goodbye kiss?"_

_James chuckled before closing his car door and grabbed Kendall's green shirt before yanking him into his body. Their faces were inches away and James smiled down at the blonde before turning him around and gently pushing him into his car. Moving forward until their bodies were pressed flushed against each other, James leaned down and let his lips slide of Kendall's parted ones before slipping his tongue inside the smaller male's mouth, gently licking and slurping at the sweet taste and juices that were in Kendall's mouth. The blonde moaned softly, wrapping his arms around James' neck. He let his fingers play with the hair on the back of the taller male's neck before tugging a few strands. This time James let out a small moan before hugging Kendall tighter to his body. Their mouths moved over each other, lips overlapping the other's before tongues began entering each their warm mouths and then teeth got involved. Mainly James since he loved nibbling his boyfriend's sweet and deliciosly plump lips. _

_But time was ticking and James really needed to be on his way so he pulled away from Kendall's intoxicating mouth with a gentle smile. "Love you, Kendall. I'll see you tonight." _

_Kendall smiled a little bit in a daze and moved out of James' way so he could climb into his car. "See you tonight. And I love you too, James." the blonde made a heart shape with his hands which made James laugh and smile. He did the sign back to his boyfriend before starting the car and driving away._

_Kendall stood there waving at him until the car disappeared around the corner. Kendall frowned as a feeling of sudden dread took over his body but he had no idea why of what for. And as he walked back towards the small house, he'd know that later, on why he'd felt that as he'd watch the news that night._

_~BTR~James~BTR_

_September 11, 2001_

_Time: 8:23 a.m_

_James sighed as he sat down in his office, having come from an angry Gustavo just minutes before. Yes, Kedall was worth it but god, that man had a set of lungs on him. No matter. The brunette was still in a cheerful mood, knowing that when he got home, he and Kendall would be schedueling an appointment to see their first child! James grinned before his stomach growled._

_'Ugh. Maybe Camille will have another one of those breakfast burritos with her.' the man wondered before getting up and heading out his office's door to go search for his friend whose office was a few doors down from his._

_Knocking on Camille Robert's door, James opened it and went inside._

_"Well, jeez. I could have been stripping in here." the woman behind the desk who was wearing a suit and working behind her black computer rolled her eyes._

_James grinned. "That would have been nice." he teased and Camille scoffed._

_"Okay, I'm telling Kendall this time." she promised, snapping the gum in her mouth loudly._

_"He knows I love him." James replied before going over to the woman's small mini fridge. "Do you have food? Cause I am starving." _

_"Here," Camille rolled away from her computer with her rolling chair and rumaged around on her desk before coming up with a half eaten sausage mcmuffin in its wrapper and a full bottle of orange juice._

_James took it with a smile. "You're a life saver, 'Mille!"_

_"Yeah, only saving the people's lives who'd be eaten by you if you didn't get your food."_

_"Mean! Oh hey, there's that meeting with Dak today at 9. You going?" James took a bite of the delicious sandwhich and stared at his friend._

_She nodded. "We all have to, James. Now let me have a turn with the questions. When the hell is your wedding going to be? If you two wait any longer, we'll all be dead!" _

_The man laughed. "Soon, Camille."_

_"It better be." the woman growled before smiling. "It's 8:30. You should head back. I'll see you in a few."_

_"Okay, thanks again Camille. Oh! After work, we're calling our doctor to set up an appointment to do an ultrasound!"_

_Camille squealed before jumping up to hug James. "Oh my gosh, that's great! Ugh, I can't wait for him or her to come. I'm so being the aunt to it no matter what you boys tell me." _

_James laughed and pulled away from the woman's hug. "Yeah, okay. See you soon."_

_James walked back to his office and plopped himself down on his chair. He turned it around slowly a couple times before sighing and turning on his computer. The brunette entered his password and beamed when he was on and staring at his backround._

_Kendall was sleeping on their huge bed, looking tiny as ever. His body was sprawled on top of the covers and sheets and curled into a semi-ball with his hands bunching up one of the white pillows to his chest. His blonde hair was messy in a really cute way. Some of it was covering his closed eyes and James at the time had wanted to brush them away but then thought his lover looked too sweet and innocent so he took a picture._

_The man smiled at the picture for a few more minutes before checking the time. 8:39. He ought to get some work done before heading to the meeting._

_8:41 James was working_

_8:43 James was still working_

_8:45 James turned around in his chair after hearing a loud noise coming directly from behind him and stared with complete horror at the sight of the plane flying towards his window._

_8:46 the first plane struck violently, killing James, Camille and hundreds, thousands of more on impact. _

_~BTR~Kendall~BTR_

_Time: 8:46_

_Kendall was home seeing as he was jobless at the moment. He had been in the middle of doing the dishes when he gasped loudly and dropped the glass cup he'd been washing. For some reason, his whole body had just been washed over with a really bad feeling, but he had no idea why. _

_The blonde stood there for a few more minutes before blinking. "That was weird." Kendall mumbled to himself before crouching down low to pick up the broken pieces of glass._

_He quickly finished the dishes, suddenly feeling like he wanted to call James. The kitchen was done and sparkling clean as Kendall fled the room and went into the living room to pick up the house phone. He quickly dialed his boyfriend's number and waited for him to pick up._

_He never did._

_Kendall left a message, telling James to call him back as soon as he could._

_James never did._

_Kendall tried again around 9 but still nothing from James. That's when the blonde realized that James was in the middle of a meeting. He'd call him back later._

_Later was around ten thirty. James still wasn't answering. Kendall was getting angry. Having already left 3 voice mails and 5 text messages, the blonde was getting peeved. "Why isn't he picking up?"_

_There was suddenly a series of urgent knocks at the front door and Kendall frowned. "KENDALL! KENDALL!" _

_"Carlos?" the blonde hurried to the door and opened it. He was suddenly engulfed in a tight hug. "Hey, buddy. Missed you too." Kendall patted Carlos' back before stopping when he realized his friend was shaking. "What's wrong, 'Litos?"_

_"Where's James?" the Latino asked thickly and Kendall's heart thudded in his chest. _

_"At work. Why?"_

_Carlos gently pulled away from his friend, his mocha eyes filled with tears. Kendall was really nervous now. _

_"Carlos, what happened? What's wrong? Where's Logan?"_

_"L-Logan's at the World Trade Center. He-"_

_"Great. He can yell at James for me." Carlos stared brokenly up at Kendall and Kendall frowned. "What's the matter?"_

_"K-Kendall..." why did Kendall feel like he suddenly couldn't breathe? "The World Trade Center, it was a-attacked. By two planes. They hit both buildings."_

_The blonde's eyes widened and he took a shaky step back. "W-what?" he whispered. Carlos nodded before continuing in a thick voice. "The North tower was hit first. J-James... I don't know, Kendall. It's really awful."_

_Kendall shook his head. "N-n-no-" Carlos walked over to the tv in the living room and turned it on. It was already on the news channel and-_

_"Oh god." Kendall cried as he looked at the two burning buildings. "James! No!" the blonde ran to the tv and collapsed in front of it with tears streaming down his face fast like an endless waterfall. He sobbed and hiccuped as he stared at the tv with the reporters on it, talking about the attack._

_Kendall knew. He knew. The feelings he'd felt this morning, they were a warning. They were a sign. A sign telling him that James was never going to come back to him ever again. He knew it. He knew as he stared at those burning buildings that it was too late._

_James was dead._

_~BTR~_

_For the next horrible month, Kendall was in denial. He was. He knew of course that James was dead, but he didn't want to believe it. He couldn't believe it. It was James. Sweet, funny, caring James. The father to his baby that he'd never ever meet. The man who owns his heart even if he was gone. The boy he fell in love with the first day they met each other._

_And now he was gone. Kendall didn't want it to be true, he wanted it all to be some very sick joke or a really horrible nightmare. But it wasn't and Kendall had to face reality even though it hurt him so much. _

_James, his James, wasn't coming back to him. Ever again._

_Flashback End_

Kendall's body shook from the sobs and hard crying he was doing. It just hurt. Everything. Knowing that James alive and bright and here with him last year kills him. Knowing that he could have stopped James from going to work on that tragic day kills him every day. James could still be alive if Kendall had paid more attention to those dreadful feelings he'd felt. James could still be alive and be here with Kendall and their child.

But he wasn't. And he'd never ever will be. Which broke the blonde's already shattered heart more if possible. He just really desperately misses and needs James all the time but he know that it'll never happened.

Kendall laid there crying for another hour before shooting off the bed in sudden need to hold his baby. Still sniffling, the blonde shakily made his way across the hall to his son's room and entered it before walking over to the baby's crib.

Even though Kendall was a mess, he smiled sadly at his sweet little Angel. Bending over and gently picking up the sleeping baby, Kendall closed his eyes already feeling calm as he cradled Angel to his chest.

The baby pressed closer to his father in his sleep and Kendall smiled another sad smile before walking back to his room, baby gently in his arms. Closing his bedroom door, Kendall crawled onto the bed and gently laid Angel next to him. The blonde curled his body around the baby, pulling the small body closer to his own before the endless waterfall returned.


End file.
